The First Time
by Alunabelle Night Shadow
Summary: A fluffy and romantic One-Shot about Klaine during the 'First Time', in the episode of the same name. 3rd Person's POV. Rated M for lemon and language! Yaoi, of course. Please R&R! I own nothing. First Glee-related 'fic'.


**The First Time**

_Summary_: Because we all know the episode 'The First Time' wasn't complete. So here you go. Rated M for obvious reasons. Klaine! Very graphic, possible language too. I own nothing. Loosely based off of a roleplay between myself and my RP friend Lulu!

I know this idea has just been done to death, but I just HAD to get my version out there. So here it is! Be warned that although this is written in a third person's POV, it mostly depicts what Kurt's thoughts and feelings are. This will be the first of my upcoming 'Klaine' one-shot series, I plan to do many more!

Total Word Count: 8,150.

* * *

_(Flashback) _

_"You take my breath away." _

_"-at Breadstix. Would you accompany me?" _

_"No. I wanna go to your house." _

_"...Okay."_

* * *

Blaine was still trying to wrap his mind over what had went down in the auditorium earlier that afternoon. He kept glancing over at the passenger seat where his boyfriend was fidgeting, staring out the window and chewing his lower lip. Kurt was nervous. He really couldn't blame him. He was nervous himself. But he pushed those feelings away, because he knew Kurt was more frightened about this. He wanted to know his love would be comfortable with him, with what they were going to do.

With that thought at the forefront of his mind, he turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car, in front of his house.

Kurt got out as well, looking up at the Anderson household. He'd been there before, many times of course. But now it was like he was seeing it for the first time. Blaine's parents were away, and would be all weekend, for business reasons.

He swallowed hard and followed Blaine up the front steps, and into the house as he unlocked the front door.

"I'm... uh, I'm going to go and feed the cat." Blaine said, almost awkwardly, and without making eye-contact, "You can head upstairs... if you like." He quickly shuffled out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Staring after him a moment, Kurt turned and made his way up the stairs towards Blaine's room, his movements slower than normal. He turned down the hallway and into his boyfriend's bedroom, keeping his gaze down purposely so he wouldn't have to see the bed there, intimidated by it in a way he hadn't been before, flicking the lights on to a dim setting as he moved through it.

He walked into Blaine's personal bathroom, softly stepping across the room. He stopped in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. He suddenly felt so much more self-conscious. This felt more real. And he was _afraid_.

Kurt was afraid of sex. Afraid of the pain, of how it would make him feel, of the vulnerability. Would it feel as good as people made it out? Or would it feel dirty and wrong? These thoughts swirled around his mind with the intense emotions. But... mostly he felt frightened because this was the unknown he was about to face.

Trembling, he tried to shake his fears, his irrational insecurities, away.

And then he thought of Blaine. His boyfriend. And it made him smile.

Blaine - loving, sexy, kind, sweet, gentle, intelligent and talented Blaine. _His_ Blaine who he loved more than anyone else in the world. He trusted his boyfriend. He had been angry, even a little hurt at first, that the idea of their first time didn't seem to be that big of a deal to him. But he knew it was because he, at the time, had been really drunk. He hadn't been thinking straight. And Kurt knew he was partly at fault, for not just outright telling his boyfriend about his suspicions over Sebastian. Going to Scandals had been a stupid (not to mention illegal) idea, but he had this ridiculous idea he needed to be spontaneous to keep Blaine's attention.

But after the talk in the auditorium, when they had spoken and worked everything out, he realized he was ready for this. Even though he was a little frightened.

Drawing in a deep breath, Kurt kept his eyes on the bathroom mirror, before he began undressing. It took a few minutes, because of the layers, but after a moment he was folding his clothing, left simply in a plain white t-shirt, jeans and socks.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he was taken off guard by Blaine's sudden entrance as the darker-haired male walked into the bedroom. Shaking his head slightly, Kurt walked out of the bathroom, feeling his boyfriend's dark eyes on him immediately.

He watched as Blaine took in his surprisingly simple outfit, and then shivered when the look became more intimate. Blaine was staring at him in such a way, taking in the slim-fitting jeans and that tight t-shirt, as well as Kurt's long bare arms... it sent a small thrill up his spine.

After a moment, the brunette squirmed a little, not used to being looked at like that. Blaine smiled softly, remembering his earlier resolve, and he stepped closer to his boyfriend, reaching his left hand up to brush Kurt's cheek with the softest touch of his fingertips. His blue eyes fluttered shut, leaning into the caress.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Y-Yes," Kurt breathed out, his voice trembling a little as Blaine's thumb traced over his lower lip, caught off guard by the sudden rush of heat that swept through him by such a simple action. "I love you too. So much."

Blaine smiled softly at that, leaning closer, his forehead resting against his boyfriend's shoulder, "You don't have to do this." He murmured, gazing up at Kurt as the older male opened his eyes to look at him, "I don't want you to feel pressured in to-" he was cut off when the other dipped his head down, capturing Blaine's lips in a gentle kiss.

He was nervous, very much so, but he had to make his boyfriend stop talking. Before he convinced them both that this was a mistake. He wanted this, and he didn't want to keep thinking so hard that he became indecisive. He wanted this.

_They both wanted it._

What more was there to it?

After the slight surprise wore away, Blaine was responding to the kiss, his hand moving behind Kurt's head, fingers winding softly into his dark chestnut hair as he deepened it, while at the same time his arm wrapped around the slender male's waist, drawing him impossibly closer.

Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest, metaphorical butterflies fluttering around inside of his stomach as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, just doing what felt right. When Blaine's tongue lightly traced over his lower lip, he gasped in surprise, and the other male slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth, exploring the warm cavern. He felt a spark of pleasure when he heard Kurt groan softly at the feeling.

They didn't French-kiss often, but when they did it _always_ felt incredible. This time was no exception.

The hand Blaine had curled into Kurt's hair let go, moving down slowly so his hand was resting against the other male's back, fingers splayed out delicately against the white fabric.

Feeling a bit more confident, Kurt began taking small steps back, his lips still connected with Blaine's, until the back of his legs hit the end of the bed. He allowed himself to fall on his back, pulling his boyfriend down with him. The darker-haired male blinked down at the countertenor beneath him in surprise, and then he smiled.

Moving so he was beside his boyfriend, Blaine held Kurt in his arms for a long moment, and the older teen reached up hesitantly, resting the back of his hand against the darker-haired male's cheek for a few seconds, before he began to trace his features with the lightest of touches, barely using his fingertips, tracing every contour, every invisible freckle, the curve of his lips, the shape of his eyes... he wondered briefly how he had gotten such a beautiful boy all to himself.

After a few minutes had passed, Blaine reached up, his fingers curling loosely around Kurt's wrist, moving his hand so it was resting against his clothed chest, right over his heart.

Kurt smiled radiantly at him in response, remembering a similar action just earlier that afternoon. He leaned closer to his boyfriend, their bodies so close their legs had intertwined unintentionally, resting his head in the crook of Blaine's neck for a moment, before gazing up into his dark brown eyes, and the younger male tilted his head down, the two nuzzled slightly, smiling at one another in the dim light, silently.

There were no words needed.

They shared many Eskimo-style kisses.

And lips met chastely for only a brief moment.

Looking back at his true love, Blaine smiled before catching a loose strand of chestnut hair between his fingertips, and gently tucked it behind Kurt's ear, before he leaned forward to kiss him once more, their lips brushing softly over each other's.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He whispered against Kurt's lips, breathlessly. Kurt simply had that effect on him.

Blaine wanted to make sure Kurt was _absoutely_ 100% okay with this. He didn't want him to regret it after or feel as though they should have waited. Not that he didn't want it - because he _really_ did - but not if it would only damage their relationship in the end. It wouldn't be worth it.

"I _know_ that I want this." Kurt murmured back, and he knew as the words left his mouth that it was the truth. He did. "I'm sure, Blaine. I've never been more sure of anything before in my life. I love you. I love you with all of my heart and soul, and I want you to take my virginity. I want you to be my first." And hopefully his one and only. But he didn't say that out loud for fear of sounding way too cheesy.

That's all it took, Blaine dipped his head down and kissed Kurt passionately once more, his hand coming to cup the other male's cheek, gently resting against the side of his face, thumb stroking his cheekbone idly. The brunette parted his lips ever-so-slightly, allowing Blaine to slip his tongue into the kiss, caressing Kurt's own tongue, slowly and almost teasingly.

A blush crept across Kurt's cheeks, and he felt his face heating up. Slowly, hesitating only for a moment, he ran his hands through Blaine's raven-coloured hair, long and nimble fingers fighting their way through a stiff layer of gel, and the male on top of him kissed him harder in response, their bodies pressed closer together, making the one beneath him gasp softly into the kiss, the weight of his boyfriend's body against his own felt both unexpectedly comforting and arousing.

He broke the kiss after a few moments, his fingers were shakily moving to tug at the end of Blaine's shirt - a tank top - signaling he wanted the article gone. The younger male paused, gazing down at Kurt, before he nodded slightly, his fingers curled around his boyfriend's hand, helping him to pull it up over his head, tossing it off the side of the bed, landing somewhere on the floor where he couldn't be bothered with it.

Kurt's eyes swept over his boyfriend's naked torso, and he reached up, running his hands down Blaine's tanned, muscular chest, almost curiously, causing the latter to shiver softly in response, and it had nothing to do with the cold.

Still, he felt a touch of self-consciousness about his own body. He was built differently from Blaine. He was slimmer, and more fair-skinned. Despite this, he reached down with slightly shaky fingertips to pull his own t-shirt up and slowly peel the soft fabric off, letting it fall on the blankets beside him, blue eyes closing for a moment, the blush becoming more visible on his pale cheekbones.

Blaine smiled softly, his dark eyes were warm as he looked his boyfriend over, the smile widening slightly when he recognized that familiar look. He bent his neck and gave Kurt a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips, whispering to him in a way he hoped was reassuring, "You are so beautiful to me, Kurt." He murmured, his voice was so earnest and adoring that it made Kurt's heart just _melt_.

He felt the male relax beneath him, the blush on his face becoming more noticeable as he was melting into the kiss. Tears appeared beneath his closed eyelids, silently. No one had ever said those words to him before. When Blaine tried to lift his head back up, Kurt's right arm unexpectedly wrapped around his neck, keeping their lips connected, kissing him deeply.

Emboldened by his boyfriend's sudden actions, the former lead Warbler's hands softly slid down Kurt's sides, making him sigh into the kiss, before stopping to rest at the older male's waist.

They were still kissing. Tenderly, sweetly, but still with an undeniable love and passion. When the need for air became urgent, Blaine broke the contact, burying his face in the crook of the countertenor's neck for a moment. Inhaling the scent of him.

And then his lips were brushing against his soon-to-be lover's slender throat, kissing a gentle trail along the pale column of his neck, after a moment his tongue darted out from between his slightly parted lips, slowly running over the delicate skin. He heard Kurt moan oh-so quietly, biting his lower lip slightly as he felt his face becoming hotter at the embarrassing sound that left his mouth.

Spurred on by the sound his boyfriend made, he continued, drawing his lips and tongue over his throat, dipping down to the base of his neck, nipping gently with the lightest pressure of his teeth. He felt Kurt's yelp before he actually heard it.

"Blaine," he whispered, his voice quivering slightly in the small, enclosed space that was Blaine's bedroom. "Kiss me. Please," the brunette requested weakly, and then cursed inwardly when he heard just how unsteady his voice sounded. Without even waiting for Blaine to respond, Kurt pulled the younger male's head up and crushed their lips together with a force that actually surprised himself.

The darker-haired male kissed his boyfriend back passionately, and eventually fiercely, their hands exploring each other's bare torso while they made out almost feverishly.

And then their tongues were battling, tangling together as their breathing became heavier. The French kiss was sloppy and in no way romantic or gentle, but they were both enjoying it immensely anyways. Blaine's hand slid up the other teen's back and cupped Kurt's head to make the kissing easier, gently stroking his boyfriend's tongue with his own. Their bodies were completely touching, and the former Warbler shifted his weight slightly while keeping their lips connected. The action unintentionally caused his thigh to press against the other teen's groin.

Kurt suddenly ripped his mouth away from Blaine's, moaning rather loudly. "B-Blaine..." he breathed out, feeling hot tingles rush over him, closing his eyes when he felt his boyfriend's lust-darkened gaze on him.

Blaine was still hanging over the older teenager, his expression a mix of desire and curiosity as he took in the other's reaction, "Kurt?" he murmured back in response, his tone questioning, and then experimentally he pressed his leg between Kurt's thighs with a little more force, moving slowly up and down his boyfriend's clothed crotch, feeling the tent forming beneath his pants.

The brunette whimpered a little, squirming and letting out small groans and gasps as his boyfriend's knee rubbed at his denim-covered cock. He fisted his hands tightly in the bed sheets beneath him. Sparks of pleasure surged between his legs and ran up the length of his spine. It felt so _good_, and in a way he hadn't expected at all.

"Blaine..." He managed to get out, eyes fluttering open, pupils dilated, the blue rings dark and barely visible, his voice had deepened unexpectedly with lust. "I want you." He said, resisting the urge to thrust up and start grinding against his boyfriend's leg like a dog in heat. "_Please_, t-touch me. Kiss me." He bit his lip, feeling his cheeks heat up again by just how... needy he sounded. God, that was really embarrassing.

Blaine closed his own eyes and shivered ever so slightly, both at the way Kurt said his name, and the look of pure want his boyfriend was giving him. He dipped his head down low, briefly caressing Kurt's lips with his mouth, before moving down to tease his lover's neck again. Licking, kissing, biting. He was slowly figuring out that he loved the taste of his boyfriend's skin against his lips. He kept this up while his hands moved down to the front of the countertenor's pants, slowly undoing the button and zipper.

Kurt was barely aware of Blaine gently tugging his jeans down off of his prominent hip bones. He was trembling beneath his boyfriend, soft moans and whines escaping his lips as he felt the younger male's teeth and tongue against his throat, and he arched his neck to give the other teen better access, his body relaxing as he allowed the pleasurably unfamiliar feelings to wash over him. He trusted Blaine implicitly.

Once the jeans were out of his way, Blaine slid his hands slowly up Kurt's sides, stroking his smooth, flawlessly pale skin with the tips of his fingers while he continued to gently lavish attention on his neck, making the other boy shiver and groan with pleasure. He allowed the darker-haired teen to take the lead, knowing he was more educated (if only slightly) about this than him.

"Briefs, hm?" The darker-haired teen breathed in the brunette's ear, making him shiver, swallowing hard as he tried his best to answer, "Did you... really expect I could fit into _these_ jeans wearing boxers?" he asked, his voice breathy, but he managed to make the other boy smile in response.

Blaine chuckled, and while he was still struggling to maintain coherent thoughts of his own, he moved it up a step by lowering his body so he was straddling Kurt, massaging his chest and shoulders lightly, before leaning forward to kiss him passionately, more so than before. He wrapped his arms around the older male's torso, pulling him up slightly so their bodies were pressed completely against each other.

Responding eagerly to the kiss, Kurt decided to just stop thinking entirely and simply _**feel**_.

Suddenly and without warning, Kurt bucked his hips up impulsively, causing their bodies to rub together, making both boys hiss in pleasure at the delicious friction the action caused. The need both of them were feeling was becoming more evident, and it didn't take long until the countertenor was hesitantly tugging at the edges of Blaine's own pants, a little nervous again. His boyfriend smiled in response, placing his hands over the older teen's and helping him pull them down, leaving him in his boxers alone.

Blaine's sweet and reassuring actions were helping Kurt feel more confident. And in a sudden, bold move, he lifted slightly off the bed and rolled the two of them over so he was laying against his boyfriend, connecting his lips with Blaine's again, feeling his heart pound with a sort of nervous excitement.

The younger male groaned into the kiss, his tongue gently flicking against Kurt's lower lip as he wrapped both of his arms around the other male, sliding his hands down to cup his ass, squeezing lightly through the silk briefs.

Kurt gasped in lust, startled by the action but he found it and the sound of his lover's groans erotic.

Then he closed his eyes, focusing on the task at hand as he began planting soft kisses over the smooth skin of Blaine's neck. Licking and nibbling teasingly, only spurred on by the sounds he was making. He dragged his tongue slowly down the curve of his neck, grinding his hips against Blaine's again.

"_Kurt_," Blaine rasped breathlessly, his voice had become huskier and deeper with the passion he was feeling. And the older teen groaned when Blaine grinded up against him, swallowing hard again at how sexy his lover's voice sounded when he said his name like that.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Blaine told him again softly, before he sat up, Kurt still in his lap, and kissed his boyfriend intensely, his lips burning with passionate heat, heart pumping faster in his chest that he thought he could hear it.

Kurt smiled against the raven-haired boy's lips, murmuring a 'I love you too' back to him, his nerves slowly disappearing with each passing moment as he curled one arm around his lover's neck, kissing him more deeply in return.

Blaine pulled back, searching Kurt's eyes, he felt the other teen's growing urgency (literally and figuratively), and nodded ever so slightly to himself. He laid Kurt back down and moved to his knees, pausing briefly and willing away any remaining nervousness, before he slipped his boxers down off of his hips, kicking them aside along with their other discarded clothing.

Though he felt a little bit self-conscious as Kurt's eyes looked over his body, a small blush dusting his cheeks, he remembered the promise to himself that he would focus on keeping his boyfriend comfortable. So he pushed aside his sudden shyness, pressing a long, lingering kiss to the older male's lips as his fingers hooked over the waistband of Kurt's underwear, feeling him tense slightly, before relaxing again, he pulled them down off of the brunette's slender legs.

As he looked at his boyfriend, Blaine felt the breath leaving him abruptly. God, Kurt was so beautiful. He'd always been, but he was especially so now. Dark hair plastered to his face, dark eyes open wide and pupils dilated with lust, his porcelain skin flushed with a light sheen of sweat. And damn, his legs were so _long_.

Kurt started to squirm uncomfortably again, suddenly shy by how intensely his boyfriend was staring at him. He was about to speak, but Blaine covered his lips with one hand, smiling softly at him, his eyes shining with affection, "You're gorgeous," he whispered, before removing the hand and pressing several soft kisses to his boyfriend's mouth.

The younger teen moved so he was hovering over the older, lowering his body on to him and groaning softly at the feeling of being pressed flush against Kurt, only finding it more erotic when the countertenor beneath him whimpered softly, bucking up in an attempt to get more of that friction - which was so much more intense now that they were both completely naked - only to whine when Blaine held his hips down to keep him still.

Blaine couldn't help it. It felt amazing, but he was starting to get hot, and he didn't want this to be over so quickly. Hearing his boyfriend's muffled plea changed his mind however. He'd been forcing himself to hold back, because he really didn't want to hurt or scare his boyfriend by moving too fast. But then heard heard that sound.

That's when he decided to _let go_. His love sounded so sexy, voice deepened considerably with want. He needed to hear more. He was done taking things slow and it seemed like Kurt was too. Running his hands along the other teen's fair skin as he continued kissing him, lips moving against his with increasing need, he once more grinded his hips down hard, moaning when their erections rubbed together, feeling his cock harden impossibly more when Kurt threw his head back and let out a heated cry, jerking beneath him.

It felt so good. Frustratingly good. He was glad things were moving faster finally. Not that he particularly minded the sweet and loving gestures, but the slowness had started to drive him crazy.

And then he felt Blaine's hand running down his smooth belly, moving lower and lower before slipping between his thighs, fingers curling around his cock, giving a few slow, experimental strokes.

Kurt's head fell back into the pillows as he groaned at the contact, bucking his hips into his boyfriend's hand as he squirmed, "Mm..." he moaned, fingers tightly clutching at the bed sheets as his boyfriend's hand began swiping up and down around him. "Blaine..." he croaked quietly, gazing up into those dark brown eyes. "Please. I'm ready." He said breathlessly. "I need more."

The other male could hear the urgency in his boyfriend's voice. The need. Catching his breath for a moment, he nodded slightly, giving Kurt another soft kiss, before moving over, reaching across to his bedside table, fumbling to open the drawer and get what he needed.

Kurt sat up slightly, looking over at his boyfriend, and swallowed hard, seeing the items. A tiny, silver-tinted square, and a small, unmistakable bottle. Now that they were getting closer to actually doing it, he was beginning to feel nervous again. He knew it would hurt a little, but at least it wouldn't hurt as much if he weren't ready.

Blaine silently promised himself he would take it slowly, and not cause any harm to him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ever injured the love of his life from impatience and recklessness. He took a deep breath, before opening the small bottle of lotion, squeezing some out on to his hands, and rubbing it between them to warm it up.

After a moment, he looked down at his boyfriend, who nodded tentatively, giving him what he hoped was a reassuring smile, encouraging him to go on. Blaine moved so he was over Kurt again, laying one hand lightly on the brunette's knee, before he softly coaxed the older male's legs apart. Hesitating for only a moment, he slid his hand up the pale boy's inner leg - not missing the shiver he gave in response - and began gently rubbing at Kurt's entrance with his fingertip.

Kurt squirmed slightly, feeling so exposed and open and vulnerable for a moment, before he forced himself to relax, doing his best not to tense up, knowing it would only cause him pain. This was Blaine. He knew his boyfriend would never, _ever_ do anything to intentionally hurt him. He trusted him.

Instinctively, he spread his legs open a little wider to make it easier, knowing what was coming.

Blaine carefully watched his boyfriend's face for any sign of pain or discomfort as he slowly slid his index finger in, eyes closing briefly as the unexpected heat around his single digit caused him to become painfully aware of his own arousal. The teen beneath him grimaced slightly. It didn't hurt, not really. But it certainly felt _odd_. He wasn't used to having a finger up his ass - he'd never even done it himself before.

"I'm fine." He whispered, hoping to assure the other that he wasn't hurting. "Keep going."

Bending his head down slightly, Blaine pressed a soft, fleeting kiss to Kurt's lips before pulling away, pushing the finger in completely, waiting a moment, before he began to slowly move it in and out.

Groaning quietly at the unexpected pleasure, Kurt's fingers kneaded at the comforter beneath him, his breathing quickened. He didn't assume it would start to feel pleasurable so soon.

After a few moments, the other boy slowly pushed in a second finger, and he had to try harder to stay relaxed, because he could feel himself stretching now and it was uncomfortable. But he wasn't backing out. He still wanted this.

To distract himself, however, he reached up and curled an arm around Blaine's neck, pulling his boyfriend down for a deep, passionate kiss. The darker-haired male sighed lustfully into the kiss as their tongues brushed up against one another. He reached over suddenly with his free hand and grasped one of Kurt's, intertwining their fingers together. Smiling, Kurt moved his arm so their entwined hands were resting comfortably above his head now. He found it to be a rather sweet action on his boyfriend's part.

Blaine broke the kiss then, moving his lips to Kurt's neck. He began to plaster light kisses, licks and nibbles across his pale skin, enjoying the quiet mewls and gasps he received in response. He dipped his face lower, ghosting his mouth across the brunette's chest, stopping to bite and suck ever so gently at his nipples, causing Kurt to arch his chest up, moaning and panting as his fingers tangled into his boyfriend's hair, holding his boyfriend's face right against his chest so he wouldn't stop teasing the sensitive flesh there.

"Blaine... _Blaine..._" he whined quietly, blushing furiously at every embarrassing sound that escaped his parted lips.

The younger teen was already finding that he loved how responsive his companion was. He wondered fleetingly (and with amusement), if that was why he always wore so many layers. Because he was sensitive?

Experimentally, he crooked his fingers upwards, and the reaction was instantaneous.

Kurt jolted, the action taking him by surprise, and he threw his head back with a loud gasp, trembling afterwards as though he'd just been tasered. Curious, Blaine tried it again, getting from him a similar response as the first time. It didn't take him longer than a few moments to figure out what had happened, and he smiled, realizing he'd found the male's sweet spot, meeting his dark, lust-filled gaze before abruptly curling both fingers up precisely.

The brunette cried out loudly, slamming his head down against the pillows while gripping more tightly at Blaine's hair as his toes curled up against the bed. He panted for the air which felt like it'd been vacuumed right out of his lungs. What the _hell?_ Each time Blaine moved his fingers a certain way it felt like an electric shock ran up his spine. The sudden pleasure that rushed over him took his breath away.

He'd never felt anything like it.

When his boyfriend repeated this action yet again, he could stand it no longer. Grabbing Blaine's face with both hands, he forced the other teen's lips against his, kissing him hard, desperately, licking at his lower lip and then gently sucking at the male's tongue. He probably would've been mortified by the lewd noises and actions, if he wasn't feeling so... _needy_.

Kurt needed Blaine, and he needed him _now_.

Blaine groaned, returning the kiss, surprised by the sudden teasing actions of his boyfriend, his mind wandering momentarily to Kurt's perfectly shaped mouth, and those full, pouting lips, before returning to the task at hand. He could tell the other teenager was becoming more comfortable, more confident, but he was still worried about the next step.

Kurt was tight, and the penetration would definitely be painful - though he would do his best to lessen it as much as he could. He gazed into Kurt's hazel-blue orbs briefly. Their eyes locked, and a silent agreement passed between the two.

It was time.

Blaine moved so he was once more sitting on his knees, and slowly pulled his fingers out of Kurt. Gazing at his flushed, heaving body, he wondered how he had managed to get himself such a sexy, loving, wonderful boyfriend. Smiling slightly at the thought, he quietly tore open the package of the condom. They might have been both virgins now, but it just seemed like a smart thing to do, even if they were both clean. Once he'd rolled it on, he grabbed the bottle of lotion again, pouring some more - probably more than necessary, but he wanted to be certain - he coated his erection with it, moaning softly at the cool lubrication on his ultra-sensitive cock, feeling it even through the latex.

Forcing himself not to just start jacking off right there, he let go, and leaned down, kissing Kurt once more. This time it was more deeply, yet feverishly than before. Against his lips, he whispered to him, "Kurt... it might be easier if you were on your stomach..."

Of course he wanted to look at his boyfriend as they lost their virginity to one another, but he already knew this would be painful, and if him facing away would make it less painful to Kurt, than he knew that was worth it.

Kurt, however, wasn't sure if he wanted to turn over or not, since he wanted to look at Blaine during this. However, he didn't want it to be more painful than necessary, so he slowly nodded at Blaine's words. Maybe he'd be able to turn back over or something when ever it was beginning to feel better? He wasn't really sure how this worked, but he trusted this man before him.

"Okay." He said in a soft, quiet tone, rolling over on his stomach, exposing his back and ass to Blaine, head softly turned to the side, resting against the pillow.

Drawing a unnecessarily long, deep breath, Blaine slowly positioned himself. Feeling Kurt tense up slightly as he pressed against him, he leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck.

"Do it." Kurt whispered, relaxing at the reassuring gesture.

Slowly, _slowly_, Blaine was pressing the head of his swollen erection into his boyfriend's body, and Kurt tightly gripped the sheets beneath him, gritting his teeth and resisting the urge to tense up instinctively at the cock invading his body. But he couldn't help it, it really hurt, as he felt himself being stretched he shifted, wincing in pain.

"...Shh..." Blaine said soothingly, when his boyfriend whimpered in distress, kissing his lover beneath his ear, "I'm sorry, Kurt. I love you. I'm sorry." He rubbed the other teen's shoulder gently, glad Kurt couldn't see his face at the moment. He had tears in his eyes, knowing he was causing his love pain - however unintentionally.

Trying to help Kurt relax, and distract him, he began peppering feather-light kisses over his back and shoulder blades, whispering soft, reassuring words to him. It helped him a little, but with each inch of Blaine's hard length being pushed into him, it hurt just a little more. He was being stretched so widely, and a few tears managed to escape his tightly shut eyes anyways.

Now that Blaine was completely inside of Kurt, he had to use all of his self-control not to just start fucking him then and there. He hadn't expected the feeling of being fully sheathed inside of his boyfriend to be so... intense. He was warm around him, and tight. And it felt really, really good. But he reminded himself of his promise. He had to be careful.

Kurt managed to bear the pain, thanks to his boyfriend's sweet, caring actions. Once Blaine was fully inside of him and still, waiting for him to adjust, Kurt took a few deep breaths, forcing his body to relax as much as possible. It took a couple of minutes, but he began growing used to the feeling, and the pain slowly faded.

"I-I think I'm okay now..."

"Good." Blaine said softly, brushing a few locks of sweat-dampened hair from his lover's face. Slowly, he drew out of the other male's body, which was difficult since it just seemed to keep hugging him tighter. Once only the end of his cock remained inside of Kurt, he slowly began pushing back in.

"A-Ah!" Kurt gasped, eyes flying wide open in surprise, squirming beneath Blaine. He bit his lip, trying to keep his noises locked inside, but that became nearly impossible when Blaine took his hips in a firm but gentle grasp, and starting slowly pumping his length in and out of him. "Oh!... Mm, ahhh nngh..."

Unconsciously he spread his thighs further apart, lifting his lower body up slightly in response. It felt so strange, but not in a bad way. It was hot, his whole body tingled with unfamiliar feelings and he closed his eyes at the sensations between his legs.

He didn't remember why he'd been so afraid. Sure, it had hurt a little at first, but now he was having trouble remembering when anything had felt this good _ever_. It was amazing. Blaine's cock was rubbing against his inner walls, sending rushes of pleasure through him, and his own genitals were throbbing with a heat he'd seldom experienced - and certainly never this intensely.

Blaine was murmuring to him, he suddenly became aware of this. His boyfriend plastering gentle kisses over his neck and back as he whispered lustfully to him, and he shivered slightly, gasping softly as that one spot inside of him was brushed, but not nearly long or hard enough for his liking. He found himself wanting more, so much more.

"Blaine..." He whimpered, turning his head slightly to the side, trying to glance back at his boyfriend. "Please, Blaine. Faster."

Blaine heard him, and swallowed hard, hesitating only for a moment, before realizing that Kurt would never ask him for something that he wasn't ready for. He smiled, before curling an arm around his boyfriend's waist, sliding back out before he pushed back inside, increasing the pace and force of his thrusts, quietly moaning at the hot sensation engulfing his body.

His hips rocking back into his boyfriend's thrusts, Kurt groaned, tightening his grip on the bed sheets.

"You sound so hot," Blaine groaned, bending his head down to press a slightly awkward-angled kiss to his boyfriend's mouth, lips swollen to match each other's. He started thrusting faster, harder, feeling the burning sensation increase with his pace. It felt amazing, and he was thankful now more than ever that Kurt had stopped him from stupidly wasting this opportunity when he was drunk.

Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's in return, licking at Blaine's bottom lip softly, before letting out a small, muffled whine against his lips.

His first time, it was so perfect already. He wanted to turn over, to face the one that was giving him such pleasure, but he wasn't sure if that would make him hurt again or not so he remained in his position. "Nnngh...feels great...Blaine..."

As if sensing the other male's train of though, Blaine slowly withdrew from his lover, smirking slightly at the soft whine he heard.

"Kurt, I want to look at you." He said, his voice so gentle and loving, "Turn over. Please?"

The brunette lifted himself up with his elbows and carefully rolled over so as not to hurt himself. He gazed up at Blaine and his breathing hitched when he saw the dark, smoldering passion on his boyfriend's face. Kurt didn't get the chance to speak, however, because instantly the darker-haired male's lips were back on his. Fiercely, desperately, lustfully. Kissing him in a way he never had before. And the fiery intensity of it made him groan against the other's lips.

When Blaine licked his lower lip, Kurt opened his mouth, allowing the dominant male to slip his tongue into the kiss, rubbing the wet appendage along the inside of his mouth, making them both moan softly. Kurt's moans only became louder as Blaine carefully re-entered him, parting from the kiss as he gazed down at the other teen.

He watched Kurt's face, flushed from the neck and up, blue eyes wide open with lust as he arched his back, twisting his hips a little, trying to get his lover to just _move_ already.

Groaning softly, Blaine fell forward so he was hovering above Kurt, hands on either side of his head, bodies still connected, and started thrusting hard and fast into the male beneath him, making him yelp in surprise before he writhed beneath his boyfriend, gasping at the pleasure now constantly shooting up his spine.

Instinctively Kurt lifted his legs to wrap them tightly around Blaine's waist, heels resting against the tanner male's lower back. He hooked his arms around his lover's neck, kissing him almost feverishly as the speed and strength of the deep strokes inside of his body increased.

Blaine moved slightly, as he adjusted his position to kiss the countertenor, and Kurt tore his mouth from the curly-haired teen's, crying out again as his boyfriend's hot, hard cock brushed against his prostate.

He smiled down at Kurt, noticing just how sexy the teen looked beneath him like this. Taking a firm grip on the brunette's hips, the dominant male sped his hard thrusts up even further, intentionally hitting the other boy's sweet spot, making the brunette writhe beneath him, heels digging into his back as he raked his perfectly manicured nails down the raven-haired teen's back, causing him to hiss quietly as he felt said nails slice over his skin.

Without thinking much about it, Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's wrists in one of his hands and pinned them far above the other boy's head, against the mattress.

Kurt's eyes widened in slight shock as he was suddenly held down completely by Blaine, the other teen becoming fully dominant over him. And damn it if it wasn't one of the hottest things he'd ever seen, and experienced. He loved the way his boyfriend seemed so confident now. He hadn't expected he'd enjoy being dominated like this, but he suddenly felt even more submissive than he already was.

And then he was snapped out of his musings as Blaine began bucking even _harder_ into him. And his mind went blank for a moment. "A-Ah! _Oh God!_" he cried out, squirming desperately beneath his lover, letting out long and loud moans. "Oh, _oh fuck! _Blaine... Ah... you feel so good." He breathed out, unable to hold the sounds back. It felt too good, too intense, he couldn't do it. Everything was hot, throbbing in an almost painful pleasure, scorching his insides and leaving him wanting more. So much more.

"Fuck, Kurt. You're so hot." Blaine moaned, his slamming hard into his lover, burying his face against the older teen's neck, licking and sucking and kissing at his neck, chest, shoulders - anywhere he could reach.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned his boyfriend's name weakly, head falling harder back into the pillows, tugging uselessly at his wrists as his legs tightened around the darker-haired boy's waist. "T-touch me, please. God,". His thighs were quivering, nails digging hard into the palms of his hands where they were still being held above his head, his heart was fluttering like a hummingbird's wings in his chest, and he could feel the sweat of both of their bodies, and didn't care at all how messy they both were right now.

The younger male did as he was asked, moving his hand from where it was gripping the other's hip so tightly their were finger-shaped bruises already appearing, and snaking it between their connected bodies, fingers curling softly around Kurt's leaking cock, stroking immediately, savouring the soft cries and moans that escaped his lover's lips in response.

Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's erection and made the boy cry out even louder, bucking up into his fist, hips moving in time with each thrust.

"A-Ah! S-so close... Blaine..."

They were both getting nearer and nearer to their peak. Blaine continued attacking his lover's already marked up neck as he shifted just _slightly_ on his next thrust, and Kurt began thrashing beneath him as he started rocking against his prostate, and the brunette boy began deteriorating, his pleas breaking down into half-words, letting out choking sobs and desperate moans.

"Blaine... _Blaine!_ Please, I-_oh God_," he was shuddering, quivering, and panting breathlessly, chest heaving with the effort it took just to continue drawing in oxygen.

"So close... Please, Blaine. _Please._ Oh, God, please." He begged, whimpering in a broken-sounding voice, writhing underneath his boyfriend, who was surprised by just how _badly_ Kurt seemed to need to get off, like his life depended on reaching an orgasm.

"Damn it, Kurt." Blaine breathed, shutting his eyes and blocking out what was probably the sexiest sight he'd ever seen, before he crashed his lips hard against the brunette's as he fucked the male beneath even harder, faster, head clouded as their bodies moved together, desperate for their release.

They were both so worked up it didn't take much longer for them to reach it.

Kurt tore his face away from Blaine's and screamed out in pure ecstasy as their climaxes came crashing down on them both at the same time, taking their breath completely away as the older teen squirmed weakly under his boyfriend, legs tightening around him, shaking violently as the delicious, blissful pleasure consumed the two young lovers.

It took a good few minutes before either of them could even move. Kurt's legs limply fell onto the mattress as Blaine let go of him, carefully sliding out of his exhausted boyfriend, rolling onto the other side of the bed. He pulled off the latex condom and tossed it into his trash can, wiping his hand off in a tissue, before laying down and pulling Kurt into his arms.

The countertenor was still breathing hard, eventually managing to catch his breath. His eyes were closed for a moment, and he forced them open, surprised by how utterly drained he felt now, like he'd just gone through one of Coach Sue's extra difficult practice routines.

"That was..." he heard Blaine begin to murmur before trailing off, unable to describe such an indescribable thing.

Kurt nodded tiredly in agreement, nearly beyond words at this point, and felt his boyfriend's mouth softly moving along his wrists, apologetically - which he just now realized stung. He opened his eyes, realizing how bruised they were now, marked up with Blaine's fingerprints, and mused to himself, "Looks like I'm wearing long sleeves for a while."

"And turtlenecks." Blaine added, "Or scarves." He smiled sheepishly when Kurt looked questioningly at him, "It's going to take more than a little makeup to fix what I did to your neck." He admitted, and the brunette boy expressed a groan of realization.

"Sorry." The darker-haired male apologized with a look that said he really wasn't sorry at all. "I really like your neck."

He merely shook his head, snuggling closer against Blaine's naked body. What they said was true. Your first time really did change you - for the better, he believed now. He felt absolutely no shyness or self-consciousness about his body at the moment. Only bliss.

And love.

Blaine smiled softly, holding Kurt tightly in his arms, pulling his blanket at the end of the bed up and over them both. He softly pressed a kiss to the other teen's temple, "I love you." He whispered, with such love and warmth it surprised even himself how soft he spoke these words.

"Mm... Love you too." Kurt mumbled in response, already half asleep, a smile on his face that could only be called _glowing_. It didn't take long for Blaine to drift off alongside his lover.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Be sure to let me know if my first time writing a Glee one-shot was a success! Can I get a hurrah for Gleeks?!**


End file.
